


A Long Road Ahead

by spuffy_noelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffy_noelle/pseuds/spuffy_noelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Chosen.  Dawn and Xander find comfort in one another in a hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Road Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for smells_corrupt, as part of The Fall Fandom Free-For-All on Livejournal. I usually don't write anything besides Spuffy, but I liked her request and I wanted to challenge myself. I'd love to know what you think!

They made it to Gallup, New Mexico before stopping for the night.  It wasn’t clear yet where they were headed, but Buffy and Giles seemed to think they were going in the right direction and that was good enough for the rest of them.  
   
Xander had just settled into bed when he heard a soft knock on his door.  After spending ten hours on a school bus he was in no mood for company, but didn’t have the heart to pretend he hadn’t heard the knock.  Padding over to the door, he was surprised to find Dawn standing on the other side.  
   
“Hey.  Buffy went for a walk, and I didn’t feel like being alone,” she explained.  “Can I come in?”  
   
Xander opened the door wider, allowing her entrance into the room.  “I was just watching some T.V.  We can order a movie if you want.”  
   
Dawn climbed up the bed, not at all uncomfortable being in Xander’s room in only her pajamas.  “Actually, I was hoping we could talk.  I’d talk to Buffy, but I don’t think she’s ready.”  
   
Xander joined her on the bed, both of them sitting with their backs against the headboard.  “What’s on your mind?” he joked humorlessly, like there could be anything else on either of their minds.  
   
“I just feel so bad,” she started, tears already forming in her eyes.  “Spike died today.  I mean, I guess he was already dead, but now he’s gone.  He’s gone, and he thought I hated him.”  
   
Xander took her hand in his.  “What Spike did to Buffy…Nobody could blame you for keeping your distance.”  
   
She sniffled.  “Even after he got his soul, I was still so cold to him.  He died saving the world, Xander.”  Silent tears slid down her cheeks, and Xander put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side.  She rested her head on his chest, wiping at the tiny streams.  
   
“I know.  Believe me, I know.  I was president of the ‘We Hate Spike’ club.  But beating yourself up isn’t going to bring Spike back.”  
   
Dawn sat up, but didn’t remove herself from his embrace.  She wiped the wetness from her cheeks, letting out a sigh.  “Look at me, crying like a baby.  I should be consoling you.  You lost someone you love today.”  
   
Xander smiled sadly and nodded.  “I’ll always miss Anya, but we said our good-byes, and I’m grateful for that.”  
   
“How’d you get out of rooming with Andrew?” Dawn asked, needing to change the subject to something less emotional.  
   
“I told Giles ten hours of Andrew was my limit.  I am _so_ not sitting next to him on the bus tomorrow.”  
   
Dawn laughed.  “You can sit next to me,” she offered.  
   
“Thanks, Dawnie.  Are you sure you don’t wanna talk some more?  I don’t mind,” he offered, looking down at her.  
   
Dawn licked her lips, watching Xander’s eyes follow the movement of her tongue.  “Not really in the mood for anymore talking,” she told him softly, bringing her lips up to meet his in a chaste kiss.  She moved her head back slightly, opening her eyes to see him looking at her in surprise.  
   
“Dawn?”  
   
Her answer was to kiss him again, her kisses more demanding this time.  She moved over to straddle his waist, her pajama shorts riding up her thighs.  Her tongue traced his lips, begging for entrance which he quickly granted.  They kissed until the need for air overwhelmed them both.   
   
Xander rested his forehead against hers, not quite believing what was happening.  Before he had much of a chance to think about all the different ways this was wrong, her lips were on his again.  She took his hand and placed it on her naked thigh, and he thought he might cum from the implications of that action alone.  
   
His hand rubbed her smooth thigh before inching up towards her hot center.  He grew harder when he discovered that she wasn’t wearing anything beneath the flimsy shorts.  Pushing them aside, his finger teased her outer lips before delving into the wetness of her pussy.  She was so tight, and he was reminded of just how inexperienced she was.  
   
Her hips gyrated against his hand, her breathy moans encouraging him to add another finger.  Pushing her back against the bed, Xander tugged on her shorts, tossing them carelessly onto the floor.  Leaning above her on one elbow, he brought his lips down to hers, his fingers finding their way back between her legs.  
   
Dawn’s hands fisted in his hair, kissing him hungrily as his fingers worked her toward her first orgasm.  He couldn’t believe his fingers were buried inside Dawn Summers, his best friend’s sister.  The _slayer’s_ little, underage sister, whose hand had made its way down his pajama pants to take hold of his erection.   
   
Breaking away from her mouth, he moaned.  The feeling of her tiny hand on his cock was incredible.  “Dawn,” he managed to get out.  “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
   
“I _really_ want to,” she assured him, her hand sliding up and down his erection.  “Do you have a condom?”  
   
Yeah, he had a condom still sitting in his wallet from his not-really-a-date with the demon chick.  But Dawn really didn’t need to know all the details, so he just nodded.  “Have you ever done this before?”  
   
Dawn shook her head self-consciously, and Xander’s heart dropped.  “Dawnie, your first time should be special,” he told her.  A part of him wanted to kick himself for trying to talk her out of this, but it was _Dawn_.  “A lot more special than with me in some old motel room.”  
   
She cupped his face, telling him seriously, “Xander, I’ve been in love with you since I was eleven years old.  I can’t think of any way this could be more special.”  
   
Xander didn’t need any more convincing than that.  He pumped a third finger into her pussy, wanting to stretch her out as much as possible.  His thumb found her clit, rubbing it until she cried out her release.  Quickly, he moved from the bed to find his wallet and discard his clothes.  When he turned back to the bed, Dawn had removed her tank and was lying underneath the covers naked and waiting.  
   
Joining her under the covers, Xander positioned himself between her legs.  After sheathing himself with the condom, he placed a kiss on her mouth.  “Sure you’re ready?” he asked her, giving her one last chance to back out.  
   
Dawn nodded, trying to be braver than she felt.  She was absolutely sure she wanted Xander to be her first, but there was no denying that it was going to hurt.  A lot.  He pushed into her slowly, closing his eye at the feel of her inner muscles strangling his cock.  Tenderly, he captured her lips with his as he broke through her barrier.  She cried out into his mouth, a lone tear escaping.  
   
Kissing her tear away, he remained still inside her.  He waited until she moved her hips against his before he started thrusting into her again.  He’d never been with anyone so tight before, and he didn’t know how much longer he could last.  His hand worked its way between them to play with her clit.  He pinched the swollen nub between his thumb and forefinger.  
   
“That…feels…so, ungh!  Good,” she moaned, feeling the stirrings of a climax building.   
   
Xander trailed kisses from her neck down to her breasts.  He kissed the underside before moving up to take a nipple into his mouth.  Between his cock, his fingers, and his mouth and tongue, Dawn had never felt anything like this in her life.  She’d imagined this moment a hundred times in the last five years, writing about it in her journal, dreaming about it at night.  The real thing was a million times better than anything she could’ve imagined.  
   
Her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, and she couldn’t stop herself from crying out loudly.  Xander didn’t seem to care, too intent on his own impending orgasm.  She brought his head down to hers, thrusting her tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth as he frantically sought out his climax.  He came, grunting as his hips jerked, once, twice, three more times before he collapsed on top of her.  
   
Xander rolled onto his back, his chest rising and falling dramatically.  Dawn snuggled into his chest, her own breathing labored.  “That was…”  
   
He kissed the top of her head.  “Yeah, for me too.”  
   
“As much as I don’t want to,” she said after ten minutes of post-coital snuggling, “I should get back to my room before Buffy comes back and wonders where I am.”  
   
“Good idea,” Xander agreed whole-heartedly.  The last thing he wanted to do was explain to Buffy what Dawn was doing in his room so late.  
   
Dawn dressed quickly, leaning down to kiss him good-bye.  “See you on the bus tomorrow?”  
   
“I’ll be the one with the eye patch,” he joked.   
   
Xander watched her leave his room, trying to feel bad for taking advantage of someone so young.  He should be worried.  Buffy could literally kill him, and he wouldn’t blame her for wanting to.  Too bad he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.


End file.
